


Keep Her Close

by Sky_Astor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Death Threats, Threats, poem, poem for the Doctor, whouffaldi (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has written a poem for the Doctor... a not very nice one. Who was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your first kiss,

But not the last,

Travel with her across the stars,

To the future,

To the past.

 

Another dance,

Your second chance,

Another song.

 

With her is,

Where you belong.

 

So much you love

So much you care,

You breathe her air.

 

She can’t live without you,

Neither can you without her.

 

Keep her close.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keep her close.

 

All along it’s been great,

The end was the beginning,

You’ve taken the bait.

 

I was playing with you,

I still do.

 

This love song of yours has its end.

You will watch her die,

You will cry,

Holding her hand.

 

You will be tired and so broken,

Easy to defeat.

Both of your hearts cut wide open,

Revenge is sweet.

 

Dear Doctor,

Your hearts with hers may be blending,

But this little fairy tale,

Doesn’t have a happy ending.

_~ Missy_


End file.
